burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Electronic Art Cafè
L'Electronic Art Cafè (EAC) è un progetto artistico itinerante, che consiste in eventi e mostre realizzate da artisti delle avanguardie internazionali. con il fondatore dell' Electronic Art Cafe Umberto Scrocca da Camponeschi]] Storia La prima sede è stata il Palazzo delle Esposizioni di Roma. Risorge a New York nel 1994 da un'idea di Umberto Scrocca, fu ospitato nel Great Hall della The Cooper Union for the Advancement of Science and Art in occasione del simposio "New York - Sarajevo”, vi parteciparono Vanessa Redgrave, Susan Sontag e Lisa Gaye. Attualmente la sede è a Roma in Piazza Farnese al Wine Bar Camponeschi ed è curato da Achille Bonito Oliva, che in Artisti in pedana invita loro ad esibirsi con un'opera, una performance o un video, creando così il marchio d'artista EAC.Electronic Art Café - ExhibitionsElectronic Art Café - Exhibitions Ovvero: L’EAC è un contenitore interattivo di eventi multimediali realizzati dai protagonisti delle avanguardie artistiche internazionali. Lo spazio virtuale dell’Electronic Art Café è confermato dalla proposta “Artisti in pedana” curata da Achille Bonito Oliva, che invita gli artisti (fuori da ogni logica generazionale, nazionale o poetica) con un’opera plastica, una performance o un video sulla pedana, posta al centro, dedicata all’EAC a Roma, o di volta in volta, in altre città e luoghi. Artisti principali Tra i numerosi artisti ci sono anche: * Enzo Cucchi * Pablo Echaurren * Mark Kostabi * Teresa Coratella Curatori * Achille Bonito Oliva * Umberto Scrocca Eventi * 1993 * GRAND HOTEL, installazione multimediale per l'alta moda. * XLV Biennale di Venezia Sez. Arti Visive. * XENOGRAFIA, installazione multimediale alla Biennale di Venezia, Padiglione Italia. * XENOGRAFIA, installazione Festival Multimediale 3 di KARLSRUHE(GERMANIA). * XENOGRAFIA, November TV, Kanal 40, Colonia (GERMANIA). * XENOGRAFIA 10 KASSLER Video und Dokumentar-Film Fest, Kassel(Germania). * XENOGRAFIA, Palazzo delle Esposizioni di Roma* * 1994 * XENOGRAFIA, Installazione per “Kunst und Krieg Aachen”. * “Eyes on the world” Videoinstallazione, New York University. * “Mute Show” Great Hall of the Cooper Union for the event “Sarajevo New York” (USA). * XENOGRAFIA Biennale di San Paolo (BRASILE). * XENOGRAFIA, VideoinstaIlazioni Festival del Cinema di Montreal (CANADA). * XENOGRAFIA, Caye, XII journees de la critique 94,Buenos Aires (ARGENTINA). * “Electronic Art *Café” spazio espositivo all'interno del Palazzo delle Esposizoni di Roma ideato e diretto dallo stesso Umberto Scrocca, sotto la curatela del Prof. Achille Bonito Oliva. È un contenitore interattivo di eventi multimediali realizzati dai protagonisti delle avanguardie artistiche internazionali. 20 Notturni d'Arte da ottobre a luglio.1994 * XENOGRAFIA, Installazione per “Kunst und Krieg Aachen”. * “Eyes on the world” Videoinstallazione, New York University. * “Mute Show” Great Hall of the Cooper Union for the event “Sarajevo New York” (USA). * XENOGRAFIA Biennale di San Paolo (BRASILE). * XENOGRAFIA, VideoinstaIlazioni Festival del Cinema di Montreal (CANADA). * XENOGRAFIA, Caye, XII journees de la critique 94,Buenos Aires (ARGENTINA). * “Electronic Art *Café” spazio espositivo all'interno del Palazzo delle Esposizoni di Roma ideato e diretto dallo stesso Umberto Scrocca, sotto la curatela del Prof. Achille Bonito Oliva. È un contenitore interattivo di eventi multimediali realizzati dai protagonisti delle avanguardie artistiche internazionali. 20 Notturni d'Arte da ottobre a luglio. * 1995 * “ Videonutrimenti dell'Arte” Erice Gibellina. “ Video Arte Internazionale” Fondazione Orestiadi. * Oasi multimediali direttore del 1˚ Videofestival di Pantelleria. * Electronic Art Cafè Videofestival di Locarno (CH); * “RipArte” Esposizione d' Arte Internazionale di 56 Gallerie in un albergo di Roma. * Mostra UNESCO di Venezia. * 1996 * "RADAR” Mostra multimediale, Latina. * “MARILYN”, 6 notturni a cura dell'EAC Lingotto, Torino. * Salone Internazionale del libro Videoinstallazione, Lingotto, Torino. * Andy Warhol in Italia, mostra con 6 eventi a cura dell'Electronic Art Café, Maschio Angioino, Napoli. * 1997 * 6 serate Evento a Capri, Positano e Ischia. * Videofestival di Locarno”, 3 serate, Chiostro della Sopracenerina, Chiesa della Maddalena Locarno (CH). * Salone della Musica”, Padiglione “ Virgin”, Lingotto, Torino. * 1998-1999 *Mostra del Bramante (Roma) evento inaugurale spazio espositivo, mostra “PopArt”, 3 eventi Design Italiano. * Direttore prima Biennale dei Parchi Nazionali - Arte e Natura. Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Moderna con le avanguardie Artistiche internazionali. * Progetto Oasi mediterranea - installazione nei Parchi Nazionali. * 2006 - Premio “ABO d'Oro”. * 2002 - Premio “ABO d'Oro”, piazza di Siena, Roma * 2003 - “Artisti in terrazza”, Santa Lucia, Roma. * 2004 - Premio “A.B.O. d'Oro”, Palazzo Taverna, Roma. * 2005 - Festival di VideoArt, Almeria, Italia. * 2005 - “RipArte”, Ripa Residence, Roma. * 2012 - 20° di EAC con l'Artista Teresa Coratella, il 07/06/2012 ed Annullo Postale Speciale e Commemorativo di Poste Italiane, su opere dell'Artista. L'Annullo Postale è un elaborato a timbro d'opera di Mark Kostabi della collezione privata EAC di Umberto Scrocca. Note Collegamenti esterni *www.electronicartcafe.com Categoria:Arte e media Categoria:Cultura a Roma Categoria:Roma R. VI Parione